The Rollercoaster
by OneShotGirl
Summary: The new amusement park's in town and Troy is desperate for Gabriella to join him in riding the Loopdeloop 5000.  But what she doesn't know is that it's going to be the one thing for her to hold on to.


"**The Rollercoaster"**

Gabriella Montez ran her hand through her curly brown hair.

"For the last time, I'm not riding the Loop-de-loop 5000!" She sighed to her best friend Troy Bolton. Both of them have been best buds since they met during junior year and now, one year later, they did everything together.

"Please! Pretty, pretty please? The new amusement park just opened and the Loop-de-loop 5000 is apparently the biggest, fastest rollercoaster in Canada! You have to come with me," Troy argued. The two of them were at Gabriella's house, planning their extreme weekend like they did every Friday.

"You know I've never been on a rollercoaster, and I'm not going to start now. Besides, what if something bad happens, like the rollercoaster derails and we all die?" Gabriella stubbornly explained. Troy's blue eyes sparkled with disappointment. He knew his friend hated heights, like rollercoasters. But he loved them and when he saw the ad on TV, he knew he had to go. And he was determined to have his pessimistic friend come with him. Meanwhile, Gabriella was determined not to go. Her brown eyes were pleading with her friend, begging not to go on the rollercoaster. But both of them were as stubborn as mules and both knew that they wouldn't go down without a fight.

"If you come with me, I'll give buy you lunch. Or I'll give you the CD you wanted. Anything you want, name it: Books, CD's, DVD's, posters, food, candy…" Troy offered, rambling on.

"Ok, ok, desperate much?" Gabriella teased, "if you stop talking, and I get lunch AND dinner, I guess I can try something new, just this once."

"Yes! Trust me, you won't regret it. And if you get scared or the roller coaster derails, I'll be beside you the whole time." Troy rejoiced. Suddenly his phone rang so he answered it and soon after said to Gabriella, "I have to go, but tomorrow it's me, you and the Loop-de-loop 5000!" He skipped out the door, not caring that anyone was watching. Gabriella sighed in content as she watched her friend's happiness. But it wouldn't be like that for long.

One week later she stood in a white empty room, filled with flowers, cards, and lone bed, which held her best friend.

"Troy," Gabriella started sobbing "please don't leave me. You're my best friend and I just can't believe that stupid drunken guy slammed his truck into you. You've always been there for me, like a brother, always making my laugh. You got me to live life to its fullest and gave me something to believe in. Even when you're day was packed, you always made time for me. Every time I was scared, or being over reactive, like I always am you'd always be there to comfort me. When my parents divorced, you were always beside me, making me feel better. I just want to let you know to never give up, because I know you can get better and fight through this. I don't care what the doctors say, you'll recover and we'll go on living our lives and we'll stay best friends." Gabriella paused, staring at her friend's still body. She knew how slim the chances were. She sighed and continued, "A couple of days ago, I decided to do what we were going to: ride the Loop-de-loop 5000. I rode it just for you, so you could enjoy it too. I just wish you were there with me. I have to admit, it was actually really fun. Oh, and it didn't derail. If it did, I would be in the bed next to yours. Now, every time I ride that rollercoaster, I'm going to think of you, and how close we are to each other. Anyways, I know you're in a lot of pain, and I know I have to let you go. So I just want to say that I'll miss you forever. You'll always be in my heart and I'll think of you always. I love you, Troy."

With that, Troy passed on. Up in heaven, a blond haired boy smiled down on his best friend, vowing to be her guardian angel.

A couple of days later, Gabriella stood in front of Troy's gravestone which read:

_Troy David Bolton_

_Loving son and friend_

_1990-2007_

_Carpe Diem_

She sighed, kneeled down, and lowered her head, letting her tears run freely down her face. She slightly lifted her head and sang sweetly,

"Sha la la la la  
Sha la la la la

You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms

I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you"

She got up, walked away, the distant memories of two best friends filling her mind and the love for one Troy Bolton filling her heart. And she always knew Troy would be beside her, everytime she rode the rollercoaster.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Carpe Diem-_Sieze The Day

Song: I Miss You-Miley Cyrus


End file.
